


I Like Your Size

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seven Days of Sevin, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Sam are attracted to each others' size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Size

**Author's Note:**

> Seven Days of Sevin: Day 4 - Size Difference
> 
> Shitty title is shitty, I know.

Kevin would never admit it, but he secretly got a thrill out how much larger Sam was.

Back before they started whatever this was, Kevin had been able to admire Sam’s size, his strength. Now that they were together, it was more of a turn on then anything.

Kevin couldn’t help the thrill of arousal that would spike through him whenever the hunter placed his large hands on him, when he used his much larger frame to pin him to the nearest available surface, when he used his strength to lift him - like he weighed nothing - so he could wrap his legs around the older man’s waist as he kissed Kevin’s breath away.

He couldn’t help the surge of affection that overcame him when Sam would step in front of him to shield him from harm. Kevin wanted to protest, say that he didn’t need protection. But he enjoyed the feeling of safety he felt around the larger man. So he kept quiet.

Kevin couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as Sam easily threw him over his shoulder, slapping his ass playfully as he carried the prophet down the hall towards the bedroom. He tried to whine and sound put out, but they could both tell his efforts were half-hearted at best.

Kevin would never admit it, but Sam’s size was one of the many things he loved about the youngest Winchester.

~

Sam would never admit it, but he secretly liked how much smaller Kevin was than him.

When they’d first met, when Sam had chased the younger man down, he’d thought Kevin’s size in comparison to his had been comical. Sam had no problem admitting to himself that he was now very much attracted to the younger man’s slight stature.

Sam liked the way it felt when he crowded the prophet against the nearest wall, lifted him from the ground - smaller legs fastening around his waist - so they could kiss until they were both dizzy and aching for more. He reveled in the way Kevin fit so perfectly against his side, head resting on his shoulder, as they both came down from their high.

He delighted in the fact that there was someone in his life now that he could shield and protect from the world. Growing up with Dean and his need to always protect Sam hadn’t been easy. It was nice to finally feel like the hero in someone else’s story.

Sam felt nothing pure, unadulterated happiness and affection when he lifted the prophet over his shoulder, laughing as Kevin tried to grumble and sound annoyed. As he playfully smacked Kevin’s ass, he could practically feel the younger man’s smile.

Sam would never admit it, but Kevin’s size was one of the many things he loved about the prophet.


End file.
